Quite a Good comparison to a Freaking Warship
by I'm Wearing Them Ironically
Summary: Frikey. "Good. I was waiting for that to happen. Honestly. You guys are so obvious. The weight of your sexual tension is a good comparison to a freaking warship." Or, in which Frank and Mikey literally scream their affections to the world.


_Quite a Good Comparison to a Freaking Warship_

Frank's P.O.V.

I had a secret.

A secret no one could know.

I was in love.

I was in love with one of the last people I should be.

I was in love with Mikey Way.

Not only was he one of my bandmates and my friend, but he was my _best friend's brother. _

I swear to God, life hates me. It shows me no mercy.

But I had a plan.

A stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless.

We had a concert tonight. We were performing the Black Parade album. When we ended the last song, I would say I had something to say. I would then profess my love for Mikey to the world.

Sure, I knew it would end badly, but honestly? I didn't give a shit.

It was almost time to put Mission Frikey into action. That's what I've been calling it. We were starting the last song, Famous Last Words, and I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I was so nervous that I could only hope no one looked too closely at my face because you'd have been able to see the anxiousness clear as day. I was just glad I didn't screw up the song.

When we finished, and Gerard said goodnight to the crowd, I stopped the rest of the guy from exiting the stage by stating into my microphone, "Before you all go, I've got something I need to say."

I paused, waiting for those who had gotten up settled themselves back into their seats and the guys went back to their previous places on the stage. Once mostly everyone had quieted down, save for the soft murmurings, I looked out at everyone to see them waiting in anticipation for what I had to say. I glanced back at Gerard, Ray, Mikey, and Bob, noticing they just had confused and curious looks on their faces.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "So, I don't really know how to say this... I guess I'm just gonna come right out with it." I paused again before yelling, "I'M IN LOVE WITH MIKEY FUCKING WAY!"

Everything went silent.

I was slightly worried.

I shut my eyes and didn't notice the movement to my left.

Then, suddenly, I heard the seven words that would make me the happiest I had ever been.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH FRANK FUCKING IERO!"

My eyes shot open and I looked over to Mikey with a shocked expression. He smiled at me, and I immediately smiled back. We both started walking toward each other, meeting in the middle.

"You mean it?" I asked him, taking both his hands in mine.

"Do you?" he retorted.

"Yes."

"Definitely." As if to prove his point, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed back straight away, wrapping my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.

I heard the whole crowd erupt with clapping and yelling and whistling. I didn't know how Ray, Bob, and Gerard had responded this new happening, but I really didn't give a shit as I pulled Mikey down further, deepening the kiss.

I didn't care we were onstage, in front of a million people.

I didn't care we were onstage, in front of our friends and his brother.

I didn't care the majority of the crowd was most likely video-taping this and posting it somewhere online for everyone else to see.

All that really mattered to me was the fact that I was full-on making out with Mikey, the guy of my dreams.

When we finally pulled apart, I laced our fingers again and rested my forehead against chest. Then, remembering where we were, I lifted my head to look into his beautiful eyes. "Mikes... We just made out in front of, like, a million people."

"Oh well. At least it was nice," he responded with a light smirk.

"Very nice," I said, winking at him.

I then turned and yelled, "Well it was nice seeing you! Thank you for being awesome!" to the audience and pulled Mikey offstage, Gerard, Ray, and Bob soon following.

"So, ah... What exactly just happened out there?" Gerard asked us.

"Why love happened, my dear Gerard," Mikey replied to his brother.

For a moment I thought Gerard would get mad, what with his best friend and his brother having just made out right in front of him and many more. But then he smiled, saying, "Good. I've been waiting for that to happen. Honestly. You guys are so obvious. The weight of your sexual tension is quite a good comparison to a freaking warship." He then walked off into his dressing room.

"Okay then..." I said, somewhat awkwardly.

Ray just gave me a thumbs-up, for he'd been the only one I told of my feelings, and left.

Bob just looked us over silently and left.

"So Mikes..." I started, looking up him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Well, obviously," he said, smiling, before kissing me again.

Without breaking the kiss, I pushed him down on the couch that was randomly backstage.

Oh yeah.

Best fucking night ever.

**FIN.**


End file.
